


Truce

by YT_chan



Series: Headcanons I manage to write in story form [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, Violence, against a common enemy, apologies ushijima stans i have made him evil, basically its kageyama and oikawa fighting together, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: “What does he want with you anyway?” Kageyama hisses, pissed that he got himself caught in this.“Are you asking this now? He’s been chasing me for years. Today he’s just fed up I guess.”“That makes both of us.” Kageyama mutters.or: Ushijima is on a hunt for Oikawa and Kageyama came to help.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Headcanons I manage to write in story form [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven't posted in this tag in a while;; I hope you're all doing well and please enjoy!

Kageyama can hear Oikawa breathing loudly, more than he can hear his own heart thudding in his chest. They’re both crouched in a gap between the fingers of a tree’s enormously large trunk, hiding from only the most feared hunter around: Ushijima Wakatoshi. Kageyama still has the broken ribs to prove to anyone that it’s not a good idea to fight him. He shoots a glare at Oikawa to shut him up, his hyperventilating isn’t going to help either of them, and quite frankly it was just getting on his nerves.

Oikawa glares right back, but when they hear the heavy steps of Ushijima close by, he instinctively huddles closer. Kageyama swallows, thinking about what to do. Neither of them are suited to fighting on their own. If only he had his bow and arrow set with him, he wouldn’t be hiding so much, but right now it was the only strategy that was going to keep them alive.

“What does he want with you anyway?” Kageyama hisses, pissed that he got himself caught in this.

“Are you asking this _now_? He’s been chasing me for years. Today he’s just fed up I guess.”

“That makes both of us.” Kageyama mutters. He sees an opening where Ushijima isn’t facing them and grabs Oikawa’s arm, pulling him along as he runs for the next cover. It didn’t matter what the reason was, they both needed to get out of here. They were both clearly not on Ushijima’s good side.

Oikawa puts a hand on his mouth to quieten himself, and Kageyama doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this distraught before.

“Could you calm down and help me?” Oikawa nods, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry.” Ushijima has never been known for a good reputation, he wonders what Oikawa must have experienced with him for this kind of reaction to come out. “My team got caught in a trap a little further ahead, obviously set up by Shiratorizawa. If we can set them free, we’ll both be back in business.”

“How do I know you’re not gonna gang up on me after?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him, and Kageyama rolls his eyes because that evidently means it was a stupid question.

“I thought it was obvious we’re calling a temporary truce right now.” Oikawa blinks, and Kageyama blinks back completely straight-faced. “You’re such an idiot-“

Kageyama puts a hand over his face.

“Hey-“

“Shut up.” Oikawa quietens immediately, although he does not appreciate Tobio being so rude. They listen for a few seconds, and then, just as it’s quiet enough for them to hear the panic in their breaths, the sound of bark tearing and cracking comes out of nowhere. Ushijima is standing above them, punch having literally gone through an entire tree trunk. Their cover falls to the floor with a deafening thud and the two Manipulators run before even processing just how much trouble they’re in. Kageyama is already unconsciously cancelling Ushijima’s power.

Ushijima, unfairly strong, is also ridiculously fast.

He has Oikawa’s arm in a crushing grip, who winces and turns to elbow him in the neck. It hardly does anything, and he instead flips Oikawa over and smashes him to the ground. Kageyama comes skidding to a halt when he realises he’s been caught. He doesn’t hesitate to come rushing back.

“Oikawa-san!” He jumps and swivels his body in for multiple kicks, three of them land but with the last one, Ushijima catches it mid-way and throws him across the forest floor. Kageyama wheezes a little, shakily standing up. His ankle throbs where the Shiratorizawa beast grabbed it and he clutches his chest where his ribs have yet to heal. Ushijima goes back to Oikawa who tries kicking him while he crawls away.

“If you do not choose to use your power for good, then I will make you.” He clamps a hand down on his neck, and Kageyama tries not to cry in absolute rage. He charges at the tallest of all of them, going wild with punches and kicks to get Ushijima off of Oikawa. It doesn’t hurt him but it angers him enough that he cannot keep ignoring Kageyama. He tries swinging back, but Kageyama dodges expertly, ducking under his arm and pulling Oikawa to his feet. Ushijima growls and chases them, and Kageyama runs through the pain in his ankle to keep going.

They couldn’t fight him, even when Kageyama was cancelling all the strength that came from his power, the natural strength he possessed was still too much for them to handle. They keep going, stumbling through the dense forest and hoping to either run until they lose him or come across some help.

Eventually, and just as Oikawa had said, they find members of Aoba Johsai tangled in high-hanging nets.

“There you are, you dumbass!” Iwaizumi yells, about to berate Oikawa more for disappearing when he sees Kageyama. “What are you doing?” They’re both obviously hurt, and panicked enough that they don’t even communicate in the slightest before both knowing they have to set everyone free.

Kindaichi frowns as he watches them, but his eyes flicker to the movement a little away from them. “Is that Ushiwaka?”

Kyoutani curses beside him. “He’s after them.”

Kageyama and Oikawa scramble around to find the knots that are keeping the nets up. Oikawa finds one of them and quickly gets to work hacking at it and trying to undo it so at least someone can save them. Whatever fibre was used for the nets had somehow blocked their powers, explaining why they couldn’t get out any earlier.

Oikawa gnaws with teeth at it, and with a final tug, it comes loose. Kunimi and Hanamaki fall to the floor, groaning but grateful to be free. Kageyama had just undone the knot holding Iwaizumi and Watari in, but there time to free the others was up when Ushijima stepped into the clearing, looking haggard and very much pissed. Oikawa retreats a little behind Hanamaki, both from fear and for strategical purposes. It never did anyone favours to have a non-fighter in the centre of the battle. Kageyama on the other hand glares darkly, not even so much as flinching when Ushijima narrows his eyes at him. This is not his team with which he can coordinate, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to lose to Ushijima.

All of them are not willing to back down, and the Shiratorizawa beast is out-numbered six to one.

“You may believe you are all stronger as a team, but that does not change anything when your teammates are weak. The weak will always be weak, no matter who they are with.” His gaze falls on the Seijoh members one by one, before they rest on Oikawa. “You have made a grave mistake choosing to fight against me.” He’s not shouting, or even raising his voice, but everyone can hear the declaration of a battle in his words. And then finally, he turns away and leaves. Everybody holds their breath for moments longer, before they remember that a few of them are still tied up. Kunimi moves onto the remaining knot, and Iwaizumi marches up to Oikawa.

“What the heck was that all about?” Oikawa hands shake, even as he tries to steady them in tight fists.

“It was just a little run-in with the devil. No worries though, right?” Even his usual disgustingly joyful tone is back-dropped by residual terror, and his stare is trained on Kageyama as he speaks.

“What even happened?” Oikawa walks past Iwaizumi silently, obviously going over to where Kageyama was standing rather mysteriously silent, and Iwaizumi lets him.

“You faired quite well against our notorious Ushiwaka.” Kageyama turns to face the older at the sound of his voice, and as if they weren’t just running for their lives moments before, his face is relaxed.

“No, none of my hits affected him, even after I cancelled his power.” Oikawa hummed, understanding this as Kageyama’s way of saying he still considered themselves weak against him. Always seeking to improve.

“Well, we survived didn’t we? I call that a win, especially against that ape.”

“Is the truce still on?” He asks, and the answer is always so obvious and yet Oikawa really can’t do anything but tell him it anyway.

“Yeah.”

“When is it off?” He doesn’t even miss a beat, and his honest and direct way of talking has never ceased to catch Oikawa off guard.

“When we next see each other.” He supposes that’s the answer Kageyama wants to hear, with the way his eyes light up it’s hard to say otherwise.

“I will defeat you next time we meet.” He declares like an idiot, Oikawa huffs, poking him on the head.

“Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! And if anyone is interested in having more context to this, feel free to ask.
> 
> tumblr/twitter: @yaytobio


End file.
